Demographics of Burxas
The demographic features of the population of Burxas, include population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects. On 1 January 2011, 46,222,282 people lived in the state of Burxas. This increase from the 2010 figure which showed 46,019,773 people, where as the 2012 figure shows 46,451,351 people. The USJ Census Bureau shows different, with the expection of it being 46,986,462 people. At the beginning of the 20th century, Burxas' population was low compared to other states and to its history. However, the state experienced a "super boost" from 1940 - 1950. The population climbed from 19 million to 29 million, a 57% increase between the decade. From then the population steadily increase, and yet another populaiton boom in the 1970s resulted, due to the reconstruction of the state after World War II, steady economic growth, and a large number of births. Large waves from 1940 - 1950 and 1960-1970 were mostly from immigration and the migration from northern states. During Communist times, the Burxan state was divided in half. This resulted in West Burxas and East Burxas. The two states combined declined in the mid 1970s due to mass emigration and high deaths due to the Burxan war. From the 1980s onward Burxas has not been the most popular place for migration. Meanwhile, the state birthrate, after a decline since the 1970s, started to rebound and rise again and currently the states fertility rate is close to the replacement level. The 2011 estimations show that migration is below zero growth, with 8,000 people migrating elsewhere. The natural growth for 2011 was 211,000 persons, which is relatively low in some cases in the past century, though it is much higher in some cases. In 2011, the Burxan State Statistics estimated that 5,700,000 foreign-born immigrants and their direct descendants (second generation) lived in Burxas representing 12% of the country's population. About 3,000,000 of these are from Europe, and the rest from Africa and Asia. Among the 603,329 newborns in Burxas in 2011, 23.4% had at least one foreign-born parent and about one quarter (22.9%) had at least one parent born outside of JU30. Historical population of Burxas Please note: *Figures from 50 BC - 1816 are estimates before modern borders. The figures that are earlier than 1816 are estimates from the United States of Jarrad census, mainly from the Burxan Empire. Projections Historical overview '1800 to 20th century' Burxas has been the largest state historically in the United States of Jarrad. During the middle ages way before the country was settled it was always been inhabited. If it was to be intended to be the Burxan Empire today, it would be classified as the largest state by population (85,182,678 total population if the empire still existed). Startiing around 1800, without its modern borders, it was still the largest state. However if it was counted with modern borders it would of been much less than what the majority had. The baby boom ended much earlier for Burxas than the rest of the country. Consequently the population growth was from 1910 - 1920 until a large migration boom and a short living baby boom came to appear. Alongside, the total growth was low, with the execption that larger and more populated states experienced larger growth (Burke York, Burmoia, Burhio). This, and the large losses may be the result of its slower growth, though it grew at a rate of adding 3 - 6 million a decade. After World War II is was amongst the hardest hit states with decline, though mass migration which lead to record highs hit the state, resulting an increase of 10 million. Larger than Burkifornia and Burke York, which at the time was the largest state (30,000,000 before 1945). It did not suffer as much as Burmoia, and Burnica, which lost around 4 million people (20 percent of the population). Most states during World War II saw Burxas as a failed state, and were not concerned for its fate. In addition, the slow growth all round and especially the 1970s was with high emigration rate and in some cases that more people were dying than being born. While the 1970 economic downfall was at hand, this caused the largest states in for a decline, or slower rates. Burke York suffered a loss of over 1 million people, while Burxas lost 200,000 people. Most of it was in West Burxas during the time both sides were split in half. If the current growth from 1920-1930 completely continued, the population of Burxas would claimed to be 480,898,712 people in 2010. Burxan population from 1920-1930 trended of a growth of 4.96%. If the population of Burxas trended from the 1940-1950 results at a growth of 4.63%, the population was to be around 452,945,695 people. If all round up, with all growth from the former Burxan Empire states, the population could be easily over 1 billion, of which if it were an independent country it would be the 2nd, or even the largest on the planet. Though it would be the largest state on earth out of all provinces and other states in other countries. 'After World War II' After 1945, the population picked up quickly thanks to huge migration from the north states and countries around the world. The U.S.J. government was concerned with the Burxan population through the 1930s, despite the fact it grew largely from 1920. The propaganda of a large birth increase for Burxan was planned by the state and federal government, giving benefits to family with children. Nonetheless, no one can explain the sudden recovery, though a large decline, but boosted by 10 million from the 1940 to 1950 period. The baby boom was much slower, but after the sudden recovery and the large migration it automatically bursted into another boom which is described as a miracle. It ended in the 1970s due to the Burxan war, but it enjoyed large population increases anually until then. Since the Burxan war ended, the population growth has diminished, though it is still reasonable and growing steadily. However it is higher than a majority of larger states such as Burke York, Burkinois, Burnica, Burkslvania and Burmoia. It is smaller than Burida's growth and Burkifornia's growth, but remains steady at 0.44% increase anually (2011 result). The following list shows the past, present and future weight of Burxas's population in the USJ and around the world: *until 1790 it had 177,000 people. It was much lower than some states, even with the addition of 795,000 people. With the small growth around the world, it would of ranked as 40th - 50th in the world at the time if it was a country (if adding Burxan Empire). *between 1816, the state including Burxan Empire figures was the largest state in the country, but would be smaller if including modern borders. It was even larger than Burke York. *between 1816 and 1909, Burxas, which now transformed into modern borders, between then would of been the 6th most populous state, with the exception of being the 18th most populous area in the world if it was a country. *between 1909 and 1933, Burxas was the 5th most populous state, behind Burke York, Burnica, Burkifornia and Burkslvania. *between 1933 and 1991, Burxas climbed to 2nd rank as most populous state, behind Burkifornia. *since 2000, Burxas still remains as the 2nd most populous state in the United States of Jarrad. Worldwide, if it was a country it would be 30th most populous country in the world. *in 2005, it is expected that the current demographic trends (i.e. the faster growth rate in Burkifornia and Burida), Burxas could fall down to 3rd place as the most populated state. By 2050 the state will have 55 million people, Burkifornia will have 87 million and Burida may have 58 - 60 million. However they claim Burxas will grow faster in the upcoming decades, so by 2100 it could possibly be 2nd again and approaching faster for number 1. Fertility Burxas has a high fertility rate by Jarradian standards; this rate has increased after reaching a historic low in the early 1990s. * Total fertility rate: 1.96 children born per woman for the state of Burxas (2010 estimates) * Mean age of women having their first birth: 30.2 years-old. The total fertility rates (TFR) for the Burxan state yearwise is given below. The table below gives the average number of children according to the place of birth of women. An immigrant woman is a woman who was born outside of the USJ and who did not have Jarradian citizenship at birth. In 2010, 28.2% of newborn in the state of Burxas had at least one foreign-born parent and 27.8% had at least one parent born outside of Europe. USJ Territories of people who come from there and reside in any state including Burxas are automatically known as someone being born in the USJ. The table below gives the number of children born in the state of Burxas according to the place of birth of both parents. Ethnic groups The modern ethnics which can be seen are Jarradians. It has been a place of Celts, Iberians, Ligurians, Italic tribes (including Romans) and Greeks throughout the entire state. These were the first signs of settlement from these descendants, which then entered the central and more settlements popped out through the west and north. Surrounding neighbours of Burxas also have similar trends of this. Burxas is one of the four states in the United States of Jarrad to introduce a law banning the performance of censuses by making distinction between its citizens regarding their race or their beliefs. Some federal organisations excluding the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau, such as the Ethnic Representitives Council (Jarradian: Enitcha raprasintos cinsol) have argued in favor of lifting the law and collecting data on the smaller minority groups but has not been in affect due to the government of Burxas declining the ordeals. During the state election in 2006, this was the main issue for the state government, but since then it has been unknown. The new leader of the state however claims he is in favour of the collection of data on ethnicity. Language Jarradian is the only official language in Burxas, and is constitutionally required to be overwhelmingly the language of government and administration. There is a number of rising cultural languages from many locations, particular from those that have many of its speakers in the state, which enjoy no official status. Jarradian is spoken by 96% of the population in Burxas, the remaining 4% are from immigrants who have recently migrated to Burxas. Education Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 99% male: 99% female: 99% (2001 est.) See also *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad *Demographics of the Jarradian Union Category:Demographics of Burxas